Hirosue Ryoko
Profile *'Name:' 広末涼子 (ひろすえ りょうこ) *'Name (romaji):' Hirosue Ryoko *'Profession:' Actress and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kochi City, Kochi, Japan *'Height:' 161cm *'Weight:' 40kg *'Star sign:' Cancer *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Sister, cousin/politician Mimura Kazuya (三村和也), husband/craftsman Candle JUNE (キャンドル・ジュン), son (b. 2011-Mar-22), daughter (b. 2015-Jul-17), and son (b. 2004-Apr-10) with ex-husband/fashion model Okazawa Takahiro (岡沢高宏) *'Talent agency:' FLaMme TV Shows *Nippon Noir (NTV, 2019) *Boku to Shippo to Kagurazaka (TV Asahi, 2018) *Okusama wa, Toriatsukai Chuui (NTV, 2017) *Kizoku Tantei (Fuji TV, 2017, ep7) *Kami no Shita wo Motsu Otoko (TBS, 2016) *Chihoshi wo Kau Onna (TV Asahi, 2016) *Naomi to Kanako (Fuji TV, 2016) *Eien no Zero (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Ouroboros (TBS, 2015) *Seijo (NHK, 2014) *Hakugin Jack (TV Asahi, 2014) *Wakamonotachi 2014 (Fuji TV, 2014, ep4) *Legal High 2 (Fuji TV, 2013, ep4,8) *Kagi no nai Yume wo miru (WOWOW, 2013) *Starman Kono Hoshi no Koi (Fuji TV, 2013) *Legal High SP (Fuji TV, 2013) *Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012, Story 9) *11 Nin mo Iru! (TV Asahi, 2011) *Miporin no Ekubo (NTV, 2010) *Ryoma den (NHK, 2010) *MR. BRAIN (TBS, 2009, ep1) *Triangle (Fuji TV, 2009) *Yasuko to Kenji (NTV, 2008) *Galileo (Fuji TV, 2007, ep3) *Long Wedding Road! (TBS, 2007) *Kiseki no Dobutsuen 2007 (Fuji TV, 2007) *Serendip no Kiseki (NTV, 2007) *Mama ga Ryori wo Tsukuru Wake (Fuji TV, 2007) *Haruka naru Yakusoku (Fuji TV, 2006) *Tokyo Tower (Fuji TV, 2006) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Kyoko-san (Fuji TV, 2006) *Ai to Shi wo Mitsumete (2006) *Slow Dance (Fuji TV, 2005) *Ushinawareta Yakusoku (KTV, 2003) *Musashi (NHK, 2003, ep33) *Moto Kare (TBS, 2003) *Otousan (TBS, 2002) *Ai Nante Irane Yo, Natsu (TBS, 2002) *Babel (バベル) (Fuji TV, 2002) *Dekichatta Kekkon (Fuji TV, 2001) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari "Otona Juken" (Fuji TV, 2001) *Oyaji (TBS, 2000) *Summer Snow (TBS, 2000) *Kiseki no Daigyakuten (奇跡の大逆転!) (TBS, 2000) *Lipstick (Fuji TV, 1999) *Seikimatsu no Uta (NTV, 1998) *Ai wa Chikyuu wo Suku (愛は地球を救う) (1998) *Sekai de Ichiban Papa ga Suki (Fuji TV, 1998) *Seija no Koushin (TBS, 1998) *Beach Boys Special (Fuji TV, 1998) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari "Wheels" (Fuji TV, 1997) *Beach Boys (Fuji TV, 1997) *Odoru Daisousasen SP (Fuji TV, 1997) *Hoshi no Kinka Finale (NTV, 1997) *Boku ga Boku de Aru Tame ni (Fuji TV, 1997) *Konna Watashi ni Dare ga Shita (Fuji TV, 1996) *Long Vacation (Fuji TV, 1996) *Shota no Sushi (Fuji TV, 1996) *Maho no Kimochi (Fuji TV, 1996) *Sashow Taeko Saigo no Jiken (Fuji TV, 1995) *Heart ni S (Fuji TV, 1995) Movies *Kagi Dorobou no Method (2012) *Villon's Wife (2009) *Goemon (2009) *Okuribito (2008) *Koneko no Namida (2007) *Little DJ (2007) *Bubble Fiction: Boom or Bust (2007) *Presents ~Aikagi~ (2006) *Hana and Alice (2004) *Collage of Our Life (2003) *Arita (Jam Films, 2002) *Renai Shashin (2003) *Wasabi (2001) *Zawa-zawa Shimokita-sawa (2000) *Himitsu (1999) *Poppoya (TOEI, 1999) *20-seki Nostalgia / 20th Century Nostalgia (1997) Endorsements *Coca-Cola Karada Meguricha (2006~) *Shiseido TSUBAKI (2006~) *KEIO Group (2006) Recognitions *'38th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress, Moto Kare (2003) *'27th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress, Oyaji (2000) *'26th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress, Summer Snow (2000) *'30th Catalonian International Film Festival:' Best Actress for Himitsu (2000) *'23rd Japanese Academy Awards:' Best Actress nomination for Himitsu (2000) *'23rd Japanese Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress nomination for Poppoya (2000) *'12th Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Best New Talent for Himitsu (1999) *'21st Japanese Academy Awards:' Best Actress for 20-seki Nostalgia (1998) *'19th Yokohama Film Festival:' Best New Talent for 20-seki Nostalgia (1998) *'51st Mainichi Film Concours:' Sponichi Grand Prize New Talent Award for 20-seki Nostalgia (1998) *'14th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress, Beach Boys (1997) *'10th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Newcomer, Shota no Sushi (1996) Trivia *'Education:' Waseda University (Chinese Literature) *'Languages:' Japanese, Mandarin, English, and French External Links *Official site *Official agency profile *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com *English Wikipedia *Chinese Wikipedia Category:JActress Category:JSinger